eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hacking
Hacking is a feature in E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy appearing as a minigame that allows you to spy, control, steal or destroy various things such as enemies, doors, turrets, ATM and more. Overview Several times throughout the game, the player can or will be forced to hack various objects, allowing them to open security doors, disable or reprogram turrets and robots, gain extra brouzoufs, and/or experience points. There are many instances in which hacking is required to progress through the game. Also, the Hacking skill influences hacking in a few ways. The range of hackable objects increases, the starting cyber stats of the player will be higher, the speed of loading a virus will be faster and your hardware will be strengthened and more able to protect you against the counter attack of your target if you fail the hack. There are a few cybernetic upgrades you can give yourself to bolster your hacking prowess. *Purchase the expensive cyber brain upgrade which augments many mental attributes in addition to hacking. *Purchase the firewall which aids your resistance to enemy hacking and counterhacking efforts. *Purchase the cyberneuronal interface which bolsters your base hacking capabilities. Detailed Introduction The goal of the minigame is to get the Cyber HP of your target to 0 before yours reaches 0. While hacking you are vulnerable physically. Try to find a safe spot to hack from or else you will have to cancel your hacking efforts before completion. To begin a hack you must use the hacking ability will automatically scans the area for nearby hackable target. If you think that during the hacking you will lose, you can click the X on the upper right and drop the hack immediately with no penalty. Actions Once you have chosen your target, you have to choose between four possible actions: *Possess (see the world from the perspective of the victim of your hack, and you have a +25% bonus for your hacking attempt by choosing this action). *Hack (bank machines give you money, open security doors, for the others, it will turns them friendly to you, causing them to attack any nearby enemies and follow your orders). *Destroy (kills the target by melting their cyberbrain or detonating their circuitry, but some targets like security doors who can't be killed will behave the same way they do with the hack action). *Steal (completely restore your energy bar by stealing the target's energy via the cyberspace). Combat At this point, the minigame can start and begin only when you will use your first virus. Both you and your target have a few cyber statistics that need to be observed: * Attack (your hacking power). * Defense (your ability to resist hacking power). * Cyber HP (your health). After you are ready, you have to select one virus to begin the minigame. Remember that each virus take a set amount of time to work based on your Hacking skill. The player is able to uses a new virus before the previous one has completed but this will cancel it. * Attack: Decreases target's Cyber HP. The damage you do is "Attack + (Hacking skill/10) - target's defense". * Mask: -37 attack for your target. * Scan: -35 defense for your target. * Shield: +36 defense. * Overflow: +37 attack but -22 defense. Your target will be using these same viruses during the hack. Strategy Two good combinations: *Shield - Shield - Overflow - Attack and rince and repeat in that order. *Overflow - Overflow - Overflow - Attack - Attack (better if you have spent a lot of points in Hacking). For hard hacking, start off the combat by using many Masks and until your enemy's attack reach 0. Once it's at 0, uses Overflow and Mask if your target use Overflow to make their attack above 0. Normally, the defense of your target and yours will reach 0 quickly. The major goal is to have an attack above 0 and your target an attack of 0, and attack when you can. Your target will just keep using Mask with occasional Overflow attempts after that. Once both your target's attack and defense are 0, just keep using Overflow and your target will likely get stuck trying to use Mask. If you're faster than them, you can outpace their Masks and easily win the minigame. Defeat If you fail a hacking attempt, you may suffer of: *Nothing, if your hardware protects you against the counter attack of the target's firewall, depending on the Hacking skill of your target and yours. *A giant smiley from red through violet with pink in between will appear over your HUD with "HACKED" written above. In addition to partially blind you, your energy bar temporarily becomes empty and doesn't refill over time, and you can't hack other targets. It disappears over time but you can hack yourself to clear the effect more quickly. *A critical blow to your non-cyber HP (does not kill you). *Melted brain leading to direct death. Category:Technology Category:Actions